free to be (you and me)
by what a lovely way to burn
Summary: — love is love is love is love. a collection of unrelated drabbles and oneshots. overall t rating.
1. chapter one

**free to be (you and me): chapter one**

* * *

When Remus opened the _Daily Prophet_ on Wednesday morning, he wasn't expecting anything new. Maybe a few more attacks, but everyone was used to them and they weren't too bad — it was mostly just to scare the Muggleborns, he was pretty sure. But there, smack dab in the middle of the back page, was a brand new advice column.

Run by one Sirius Black.

He glanced up, startled. Sirius grinned cheekily back at him, flashing straight, white teeth.

"What do you think?" the black-haired wizard asked.

Remus looked down at the headline above the column: _Disowned Black Launches Advice Column! Ask Him Anything — He Prefers to Talk About Girl Problems, Though!_ He snorted at that. "I think it looks awesome," he said truthfully.

Sirius beamed in thanks. "Now," he said, "if I get a single spam letter from any one of you sods, I'll..." he trailed off, trying to figure out a good punishment. "I'll make up an embarrassing story for you and sign your name, and answer it!"

•

Of course James took Sirius up on that. He sent in a woeful letter bemoaning the fact that his Gryffindor princess wouldn't spare him a glance. When it came out, Sirius had changed every feminine pronoun to a masculine one, making it sound as if James had a crush on the Gryffindor prince: himself. The entire school laughed and made fun of him for that, especially Lily, Snape, and the other Slytherins, who seemed to be glad James had been taken down a notch.

He sulked for a few days before retaliating — pranking the Slytherins by casting a Confundus charm on the blank stretch of wall that was the entrance to the Slytherin common room. Every time someone walked past they forgot where they were and what they were doing. The Slytherins spent a sleepless night with no comfortable beds. After a few choice words from Lily, he reluctantly removed the spell. Needless to say, the Slytherins were not happy.

After a few weeks, the school body lost interest in Sirius' advice column. He didn't seem to mind; he actually appeared a bit relieved.

All except Remus. The sandy-blonde snuck the section from the paper every day and read it faithfully. Despite the headline on the first edition, Sirius answered a lot more questions from guys asking about other guys instead of girls.

One day, a month after the advice column launched, Remus saw a question — though it was actually the answer that almost made his heart stop — and ripped it out to carry the scrap into the bathroom. He leaned against the wall and took in every word carefully.

•

 _ **Dear Sirius,**_

 _I'm having trouble figuring out my sexuality. When I was a kid, I had several crushes on girls. But now I think I'm attracted to boys. There's this one boy, he's a year older than me, and I really like him but I'm afraid people will judge me if I come out. But even then, what do I come out as? Please help me!_

 _— Questioning_

•

 ** _Dear Questioning,_**

 _I think all of us question our sexuality at one point or another. You could like girls but occasionally sneak a peek at a guy's — maybe one in particular — bare chest and admire the lean strength of his muscles, or like guys but sometimes take a quick glance down a girl's shirt when she leans forward._

 _I'm going to tell you something that only the people who read my column anymore will (now) know. I thought I was straight until I was about thirteen — when I began thinking of people in a sexual way. My parents are strict, not to mention complete homophobes, so I didn't say a thing. The person I fantasised about was my best friend. A guy._

 _I thought I was broken for a time there. I honestly thought there was something wrong with me, because that's just the way I was raised. But I researched — don't look so surprised; I do read sometimes — and learned that I had a name for this._

 _Homosexual. Gay._

 _Me._

 _You might be judged. I still haven't told anyone, because even though I know my friends would support me wholeheartedly, what about everyone else?_

 _You sound as though you could be homosexual — or perhaps bisexual, which means you are sexually attracted to both genders._

 _I hope you conquer your fears. We can come out together._

 _S.O.B._

•

Remus stared at the piece of paper in his hands. "Questioning" sounded a lot like him. Except he liked a guy in his year.

A guy.

Holy shit, Remus Lupin was...what was he? But even _more_ holy shit, Sirius Black was gay.

Gay. Homosexual.

Library time. Remus needed to research.

•

Remus collapsed in his chair at the library. He was still holding the newspaper scrap in his hand — although a more appropriate tem would be clenching. He was _clenching_ the newspaper scrap in his hand.

This could be the day he finally decided what he was.

 _Who_ he was.

•

Several hours and dozens of books later, Remus was almost half-asleep. He checked his watch and found that it was nearly midnight. The lights were low and the quiet was soothing on his sensitive ears. Madam Pince had already left, casting the studious yet frantic and harried-looking boy a stern glare as if silently warning him to handle her precious books with care.

Remus had found one book that had many sexual orientations. Bisexual. Bi. He tested the word on his tongue. It felt right. He liked boys, and he liked girls. He looked at guys and girls alike — for different reasons. He looked at one when he wanted to see the attributes they had, and the other for the opposite attributes.

He spread the torn newspaper out on the table and read it again. He was so absorbed in his little world revolving around sexuality that he didn't hear anyone sneak up behind him. He did hear the person when they yelled, "BOO!"

Startled, he spun, eyes flashing amber as the wolf came out. "Sirius!" he exclaimed once he saw who it was. "Merlin, don't _do_ that! I could have hurt you!"

"Pfft. Moony, you wouldn't dare hurt someone this good-looking." Sirius glanced around the table at all the books. "What are you —"

His eyes landed on the newspaper scrap. Faster than Remus had ever seen him move — in his human form, at least; Padfoot was much faster — Sirius snatched it up. "Where did you get this?" he asked. He was panicking a bit inside, but outwardly was the perfect picture of calm.

Remus scuffed his shoe against the carpet. "I read every letter to 'S.O.B.,'" he admitted quietly.

"This isn't true!" Sirius insisted. "I lied."

Remus blinked. "You mean you _don't_ like guys after all?"

"Nope," said Sirius. "I made it up."

"You don't fantasise about James?" asked Remus suspiciously. He didn't believe Sirius a bit; he could smell the untruthfulness and guilt pouring off his friend in waves.

"Why would I — no, no, no. Ew, no. Not that best friend. I definitely don't fantasise about Prongs. That would be like fancying Wormtail." He made a face.

"What other best friend do you have?" Remus asked, hurt.

"Merlin's balls," Sirius said. "You really _are_ an idiot."

Before Remus could get offended, Sirius looped his arm around the blond's waist and pulled him in to make their lips meet. All rumors about Sirius's kissing were true. He was amazingly skilled at it. Remus forced down the jealousy at the thought of how Sirius had obtained such knowledge and just focused on kissing back.

After Sirius pulled away, Remus had a dazed look in his eye. "I don't believe it was a lie after all," he said.

Sirius just laughed and leaned in to snog him again. Remus let him.


	2. chapter two

**free to be (you and me): chapter two**

* * *

There was something wrong with Luna Lovegood. Something more than the quirkiness she usually displayed. There _had_ to be. She wasn't normal, that was for certain.

All the years she'd been at Hogwarts, she'd listened as her dorm mates — Ginny, Heather, and Kimmy — rated the guys on a hotness scale from one to ten. She had never understood why. Boys were boys, just as girls were girls.

And that's where she thought she was broken.

•

She'd never been normal. But this was farther from the regular everyone else portrayed than she'd ever been. All her life Luna had longed to fit in. That was impossible, of course, because she had a _gift_. She knew that. But it didn't prevent her from _wishing_.

And now this? No attraction to anyone. She didn't see what the fuss was about over boys like Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy.

There was definitely something wrong with her.

•

Ginny found Luna in her corner of the library, researching furiously. Her hair was lying in limp waves from the heat, and a sheen of sweat covered her nose. She had her wand tucked behind her ear and was wearing her butterbeer cork necklace.

"Luna?" ventured the redhead. "What are you doing?"

"Nargles," muttered Luna without looking up. "They're messing with everyone's heads."

Ginny blinked. "Uh...what? Regular people-speak, Luna."

"Nargles," explained the blonde, finally glancing up. Ginny's warm brown eyes met Luna's dreamy blue ones. But today, they looked a bit crazed. "They're everywhere. I told people to sleep with radishes under their pillow, but I don't think they listened to me because the Nargles are still here. They have been for years."

Ginny pulled out a chair and sat down at the table. "What are the Nargles doing?"

"Making them like guys." Luna sounded a bit hysterical now. "They're making people experience unusual attraction and everyone is acting weird!" A frustrated tear slipped from the corner of her eye. "I just don't _get_ it! What's so special about boys?"

"Shh," Ginny comforted. She wiped away the tear with her thumb. "I get it, Lu. Believe me, I know."

"You do?" Luna looked so innocent, so confused yet hopeful, that Ginny's heart went out to the girl.

"Yes. It's called aromanticism, I think. You don't understand the big deal about how everyone seems to want a romantic relationship, right?" Luna nodded. "I don't either. I've defined myself as asexual and aromantic, though lately I've been questioning the former label. I don't experience sexual attraction — and aromantic means someone who doesn't experience romantic attraction."

"Could I be that?"

"You could," Ginny said. "But maybe you should read about it." She stood and retrieved the book that had helped her immensely, plunking it down on the table. "Here's the list of terminologies and orientations. If you find one that sounds like you, look it up in more detail."

Luna pulled the book toward her and spun it upside down. Ginny shook her head and stifled a laugh.

"I'm here to talk," she assured the blonde before getting up and walking out. Luna was absorbed in trying to decipher the upside down sentences and didn't reply.

•

"Is Ginny here?" Luna asked, radiating serenity. She'd finally hit upon a term that seemed to describe her well, and she wanted to share it with the only other person she knew who identified.

The brunette Luna had asked nodded. "She's over there," she replied, pointing to the dimly-lit corner. Luna thanked her and drifted off.

"Hello, Ginny," she greeted the redhead, who was scribbling on a piece of parchment. When Ginny looked up, Luna smiled in amusement and wiped an ink blot off her cheek.

"Luna!" She bounced up and gave Luna a hug. "Have you read more about it? It's fascinating, isn't it?" She lowered her voice. "Have you found a term that you would use to label yourself?"

Luna nodded. "Demiromantic asexual," she said softly. "I think it's perfect."

"Someone who doesn't want sex," Ginny recalled, "and someone who needs a connection of some sort before they want to enter a romantic relationship." She grinned proudly. "It sounds perfect. And are you happy?"

"Yes," replied Luna. And she was. The only thing that would make her happier was...

"Luna?"

"Hm?"

"I've changed my mind. I don't think I'm aromantic after all."

"What are you?" Luna asked, barely daring to hope.

"I think, maybe, homoromantic. But I'm still questioning that." She glanced away toward the crackling fire at the other end of the common room. "And I was wondering...will you go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?"

Luna's face split into a grin — a _real_ grin; not the phony one she gave out most of the time. "I'd love to."

* * *

 _ **author's notes:** as i've gotten a few reviews pointing out that luna and ginny aren't in the same house, i'd like to clear a few things up. one, i know that; two, i never explicitly wrote that luna was returning to the gryffindor common room. i headcanon that luna and ginny are good enough friends and luna isn't a slytherin so people don't much mind her popping in._


	3. chapter three

_**author's notes:** written for hogwarts (challenges and assignments). prompt(s) will be at the bottom_.

* * *

 **free to be (you and me): chapter three**

* * *

Probably the first thing that tipped Draco off about his sexual orientation was the fact that his mother used to take him on her ventures to Paris during the summer vacation and point out all the pretty, buxom girls. Yet, when they'd gone out the summer before sixth year in an attempt to normalise their upside-down lives, Draco still hadn't admired anything more of a girl's body than her face and hair.

Narcissa had jokingly mourned that fact, but forgot about it within a month's time and began looking into Pureblood girls for him to meet.

•

For a while after the war, neither of the Malfoy men — Narcissa was safe given her role in aiding Potter — showed their face. Draco dressed in black and acted more his age than he ever had, mourning the loss of his friend. Lucius sat in his study, drinking firewhiskey and thinking over everything he'd ever done.

Eventually, though, the Malfoy name began to restore itself. Lucius was introduced to Muggle technology and hired Squibs and half-bloods to help him reinstate the family business as the top business in the Wizarding world. Except this time, he began catering to Muggles as well, taking their technology and modifying it to work even better.

Draco and Lucius didn't get along all that well — hadn't for a long time — but they tried. For Narcissa.

•

"Draco, dear," called Narcissa. "I'm going out. Come with me?" Though her tone was gentle, Draco had known his mother long enough to detect the not-quite question.

"I'll be right there," he yelled back. He straightened his tie in the mirror and walked down the stairs. "Ready, Mother."

She gave a sharp nod of approval as she glanced over his clothing. He was dressed smartly in a blatantly Muggle suit, while she wore a wrap cocktail dress and low heels. "Meet me there," she ordered. With that, she turned on her heel and Disapparated.

•

When they landed, people pointed and whispered behind their hands to one another. Narcissa ignored them and began her purposeful trip toward Madam Malkin's. "Draco, darling," she said when they reached the door, "I'm sure you don't want to watch me try on clothes. Why don't you go wander about for a bit? I will meet you at Flourish and Blott's in thirty-five minutes."

He nodded. Narcissa tapped her heel impatiently, and finally Draco rolled his eyes and opened the door for her with a low bow and grand flourish of his arm. She smacked him upside the head as she passed, and Draco smiled wryly to himself.

Some things never changed.

•

He took the wandering part seriously. There were many new shops opening up in Diagon Alley — there was a new apothecary, a lingerie shop, and — was that a jeweller's? He crossed to the other side and peered in. It was brand-new, and the black-haired shop assistant was helping a little blonde girl who was with her mother. He began looking in the store's extensive windows.

Oh! Draco leaned in. A black ring, just like the ones he'd been researching! He stole a look around through his eyelashes. If he was seen going into a jewellery shop, there would be tons of rumours in the next day's newspaper speculating who the next Lady Malfoy might be. Deciding that the street was empty enough, he ducked inside the store.

The little girl glanced at Draco, then moved almost imperceptibly closer to her mother. Draco's jaw set and he almost turned straight around and walked back out, but the assistant just then said, "How may I help you, sir?"

The voice was too familiar, and Draco's gaze snapped to the man standing behind the counter.

"Potter."

•

"Malfoy," replied the emerald-eyed man in a surprisingly even tone. "Are you looking for something in particular today?"

It bothered Draco that Potter was treating him like any other customer, but he couldn't understand why. "Actually," he said, "I am. That black ring in the window — can I take a closer look at it?"

Before he'd even finished his sentence, Harry was out from behind the counter and plucking the black ring from its display hand. "This one?"

"That's the one," said Draco. "What size is it?"

The black-haired man checked the tag and informed, "Seven."

"Perfect." Draco held out his hand and the ring was dropped into it. "I'll take it."

"Don't you want to...try it on?" Despite his question, he was already moving back toward the register.

"I —" He frowned. What were the odds that Harry Potter knew the significance of a black ring on one's right hand middle finger? He slid it onto said finger with ease. "It fits. I'll take it."

He placed the ring on the counter and browsed the nearby cases while Potter rang up his purchase. So busy examining a diamond necklace he was sure his mother would love, he didn't notice the little smile playing at the corners of Harry's mouth.

"There you are, darling!" Narcissa trilled as she pushed open the door. "I've been looking everywhere for you, dear, I told you to meet me at Flourish and Blott's after thirty-five minutes."

Draco checked his watch. "Mother, it's been thirty-five minutes and twenty seconds. Twenty-one...twenty-two."

"It's a good thing I dropped by, then, isn't it, darling? I knew you weren't going to make it in time." Narcissa peered into the case and pointed to the necklace Draco had just been looking at. "Oh, look, isn't that a gorgeous necklace?"

"Here you are," Harry interrupted. He handed Draco a small box. "Have a nice day, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Thank you, dear!" she called over her shoulder. "Draco, be a good boy and hold the door."

•

It wasn't until the next day when Draco opened the little black velvet box that he realised Harry — _when had he started calling Potter by his first name?_ — hadn't put just the ring inside.

He'd also slipped in a folded piece of paper containing eight numbers.

* * *

 _word count: 1009_

* * *

 **prompts**

around the world: laos — silver and gold jewellery — (plot point) going jewellery shopping


End file.
